familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gregg County, Texas
Gregg County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 111,379. Located in East Texas, the county forms part of the Longview metropolitan area. It is named for John Gregg, a Confederate general killed in action during the American Civil War. Its seat is Longview6 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 716 km² (276 sq mi). 710 km² (274 sq mi) of it is land and 6 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.85%) is water. Major Highways * Interstate 20 * U.S. Highway 80 * U.S. Highway 259 * U.S. Highway 271 * State Highway 31 * State Highway 42 Adjacent counties *Upshur County (north) *Harrison County (east) *Rusk County (south) *Smith County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 111,379 people, 42,687 households, and 29,667 families residing in the county. The population density was 157/km² (406/sq mi). There were 46,349 housing units at an average density of 65/km² (169/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 72.89% White, 19.86% Black or African American, 0.52% Native American, 0.68% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 4.55% from other races, and 1.49% from two or more races. 9.14% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 42,687 households out of which 33.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.00% were married couples living together, 13.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.70% under the age of 18, 10.30% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 93.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,006, and the median income for a family was $42,617. Males had a median income of $33,186 versus $21,432 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,449. About 12.00% of families and 15.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.50% of those under age 18 and 11.40% of those age 65 or over. History Gregg County was created in 1873. When the Texas State Legislature convened in January of 1873, Democratic representative B. W. Brown of Upshur County introduced a bill to create a new county from parts of Harrison, Rusk, and Upshur counties. Under Brown's proposal, the county was to be named Roanoke and Longview was to be the county seat. The proposed name was later changed to honor Texas leader and Confederate general John Gregg, and the county seat was left up to an election by county voters. Harrison and Rusk counties resisted efforts to incorporate their portions. When Gregg County was created it first consisted of approximately 143 square miles taken from Upshur County, and the Sabine River was its southern boundary. In April of 1874 about 141 square miles south of the Sabine River in Rusk County was added to Gregg County. The third portion of about 145 square miles from Harrison County was never realized. Cities and towns *Clarksville City *Easton (partly in Rusk County) *Elderville (unincorporated; partly in Rusk County) *Gladewater (partly in Upshur County) *Judson (unincorporated) *Kilgore (partly in Rusk County) *Lakeport *Liberty City (unincorporated) *Longview (partly in Harrison County) *Warren City (partly in Upshur County) *White Oak Education The following school districts serve Gregg County: *Gladewater ISD (partly in Smith, Upshur counties) *Kilgore ISD (partly in Rusk County) *Longview ISD *Pine Tree ISD *Sabine ISD *Spring Hill ISD *White Oak ISD *Spring Hill ISD External links *Gregg County government's website *[http://www.tsha.utexas.edu/handbook/online/articles/view/GG/hcg10.html Gregg County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas Category:Counties of Texas Category:Gregg County, Texas Category:Longview, Texas metropolitan area